Dark mind
by BeFreeForever
Summary: Il se passe quelque chose de pas net sur l'archipel et, Steve ferait tout pour découvrir ce qui se trame. Pas de résumé concret pour l'instant, désolée.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Collision

**Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom mais pas sur ce site, j'adore cette série et surtout Steve! *-* Donc, j'ai écris cette fiction y a pas très longtemps et je décide de la poster. Cette fic mélange aventure, romance et magie. C'est un AU et se passe entre la saison 2 et 3. Bonne lecture! **

**Cast des OC:**

**Kristin James: Lucy Hale**

**David Kent: Matt Davis**

**Serena Thorne: Nina Dobrev**

**Isabella James-Tomas: Erica Durance**

**Mikael Tomas: Tom Welling**

**_Ana James:_ Evanna Lynch **

''Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça!''

Ana n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait courir sur cette distance aussi longtemps, tous ses membres lu criaient d'arrêter mais elle devait continuer. Malgré la douleur, causée par la fatigue de ses articulations, elle continuait à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas dans cette situation. Tenant fermement un objet dur dans ses mains, elle poussait toutes les limites de des forces physiques si bien qu'elle ne remarquait pas le sang qui coulait de son nez.

La forêt était sombre, dense et elle ne voyait pas devant elle, elle se laissait juste guider par la lumière de la pleine lune et les étoiles. Elle pouvait entendre ses gens se rapprocher d'elle, ils étaient bien plus rapide et bien plus fort! Continuant de courir, elle sentit les branchages la fouettaient durement et ses pieds nues subissaient l'assaut des pierres pointues.

''Elle est là les gars, attrapez-moi cette salope!'' s'exclama une voix féminine.

La jeune femme était à bout de force, essoufflée et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'accomplir sa mission. Ne luttant plus, elle sentit quelque chose l'a percuté de plein fouet et elle se retrouva projetée à quelques mètres des arbres. L'objet, qui se trouvait dans ses mains, s'échappa de ses mains et tomba au côté opposé – sous l'impact, il se brisa et s'évapora. Ana, gémissante de douleur, se leva difficilement avant de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine figure. Crachant le sang, elle leva son visage vers son interlocutrice et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Celle-ci sourit à son tour, d'un sourire démoniaque, avant de s'accroupir et de prendre le menton d'Ana.

''Tu as perdu comme toujours espèce de petite garce, mais cette fois je ne t'épargnerais pas! Où est-il?''

Pour toute réponse, Ana éclata de rire dévoilant ses dents teintes de rouge sang et l'autre femme la gifla violemment.

''C'est game over pour toi ma belle!''

D'un coup sec, il lui trancha la gorge et prit un plaisir malsain à regarder le sang s'échapper. Après avoir vu la jeune femme rendre son dernier soupir, l'autre se releva et regardant les individus qui l'accompagnaient.

''Pas de chance, mais la prochaine sera la bonne!''

(…)

_**Le lendemain**_

''Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous Chin?'' s'exclama Danny.

''Le corps de la victime a été découverte par des randonneurs à six heures du matin, c'est une jeune femme d'environ une vingtaine d'années et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a pas eu une mort sans douleur.'' répondit l'hawaïen.

''Comment ça?'' demanda Steve, qui accompagnait son ami.

Les trois hommes se rendirent sur le lieu du crime, où se trouvait bien évidemment Max qui analysait la victime.

''Bonjour messieurs.'' fit-il d'un air poli.

''Alors qu'as-tu découvert?'' demanda Chin.

''Notre victime est morte suite à une blessure par arme blanche, en gros on lui a tranché la gorge.''

''Qui peut bien faire une chose pareil à une personne aussi jeune?'' se désola Danny. ''Il y a autre chose?''

''Oui! Son nez est cassé, ce qui suppose qu'elle a été frappée très violemment, je dirais plus un coup de pied en pleine face. Elle est déshydratée, ce qui signifie qu'elle a couru sur une très longue distance et que cela l'a épuisé. J'ai aussi relevé une trace étrange sur sa paume de la main gauche, une empreinte que j'ai demandé à Charlie d'analyser et vu la profondeur ça a du être quelque chose de très précieux.''

''Je suppose que notre meurtrier voulait cette chose et qu'elle a du payer de sa vie.'' fit Steve en examinant la jeune femme.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce qu'elle a sur son épaule droite?''

Les trois autres se penchèrent pour regarder.

''Une tache de vin, c'est très courant chez les humains Steve!''

''Je ne crois pas que ce soit cela lieutenant Williams, on dirait que ça a été marqué au fer rouge.'' rétorqua Max.

''Bon, Max tu nous appelles si tu trouves autre chose pendant l'autopsie et nous on va aller voir si cette jeune femme avait de la famille ici.''

(…)

_**À des kilomètres de là, de l'autre côté de l'île**_

''C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?!''

Kristin lança un regard noir à la personne devant elle, avant de reprendre ses mouvements et d'essayer de la maîtriser. Pourtant cela était compliqué car l'homme devant elle ne cessait de se moquer d'elle, elle soupira avant de lui dire d'arrêter.

''Tu sais très bien que tu es plus fort que moi ô très cher maître, le jour où j'arriverais à te maîtriser il pleuvra des licornes.'' s'exclama la jeune femme, en prenant une bouteille d'eau.

''Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec toi même, tu as un fort potentiel et je suis sûre que tu pourras faire tes preuves un jour. En attendant, tu devrais aller prendre une douche et aller te reposer.''

''Tu es un ange David, on se revoit demain.''

Elle lui fit la bise avant de prendre ses affaires et de rentrer chez elle. Elle prit sa moto, et parcourra un kilomètre avant d'arriver à destination. Arrivée, elle gara sa moto et entra dans l'immeuble, après avoir salué Ed le concierge. La jeune femme monta dans son appartement, l'ouvrit et referma la porte soigneusement derrière elle. Elle enleva ses habits et entra dans une douche bien glacée, quelques instants plus tard, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et alla consulter ses messages.

''_**Salut Kris' c'est Mikael, je t'ai appelé de nombreuses fois mais tu ne répondais pas, alors j'ai du te laisser un message. Je sais que c'est une chose qu'on ne doit pas annoncer de cette manière, mais j'y suis obligé vu que tu ne réponds pas. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle...Ana...Ana est morte...''**_

''Quoi?'' s'exclama la jeune femme en s'affalant sur son canapé.

_**''Bella ne va pas bien du tout, là elle s'est rendu au poste de police et je crois qu'il est temps que tu viennes soutenir ta sœur, même si vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes. Je dois te laisser, s'il te plaît rentres vite!''**_

''Oh mon dieu! Ana!'' fit Kristin, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme alla rapidement enfiler des vêtements: un top noir, un jeans et des sandales, prit quelques affaires, son argent, son portable et sortit comme une furie de son appartement.

(…)

''On a plus d'infos sur la victime?'' demanda Steve lorsqu'il entra dans les locaux du QG.

''Oui.'' répondit Kono en affichant la carte d'identité d'Ana à l'écran. ''Ana James, vingt ans, née en Floride et qui a passé une moitié de sa vie à Hawaii...''

''Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ici?''

''Ses parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture, elle a actuellement deux sœurs qui vivent sur l'île. D'ailleurs l'une d'elle – Isabella James-Tomas – est questionnée par Chin et Danny, c'est l'aînée de la famille.''

''Où est l'autre sœur?'' questionna le commandant.

''C'est Kristin James, vingt cinq ans, elle vit de l'autre côté de l'île et elle est arrivée il y a deux ans. Elle vivait en Australie avant de partir aux USA, puis elle a fini par s'installer ici.''

''D'accord, vois si Charlie a fini l'analyse que Max l'a envoyé. Je vais rejoindre les autres.''

Kono hocha la tête avant de sortir rejoindre son ami. Steve entra dans le bureau de Danny, et salua la sœur de la victime.

''Je suis le commandant Steve MacGarett, toutes mes condoléances pour votre sœur.''

''Merci.'' fit Isabella, en essuyant ses larmes. ''J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues, Ana était quelqu'un d'assez timide et réservée et je croyais qu'elle était à l'université d'Oahu comme elle me l'avait dit. Elle étudiait les arts contemporains, et voulait travailler dans un musée.''

''C'était quand la dernière fois que vous l'aviez parlé?''

''Il y a une semaine, elle me parlait de sa vie sur le campus et on a discuté pendant une heure.''

''On est vraiment désolés, mais vous savez par hasard si elle avait des différents avec quelqu'un d'autre?'' demanda Chin, en prenant des notes.

''Non, elle ne me disait jamais rien mais elle était très gentille, ce n'était pas le genre de fille à faire du mal à une mouche.'' répondit Bella, en se levant. ''Quand est-ce qu'on pourra récupérer son corps?''

''À l'heure actuelle une autopsie est réalisée, nous vous tiendrons au courant.'' fit Steve, en accompagnant la femme vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, au même moment Kristin entra et faillit les percuter.

''Kris' qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' s'exclama Bella, choquée.

La jeune femme était accompagnée de Mikael, le mari d'Isabella et elle était en larmes, mais des larmes de colère.

''Vous êtes l'autre sœur d'Ana, Kristin? On va avoir besoin de vous parler ensuite.''

''Je ne pense pas que ça ramènera ma sœur, j'étais de l'autre côté de l'île je n'ai pas eu de contact avec elle depuis un mois.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?'' répétait sa sœur, agacée.

''Eh bien remercie ton gentil mari pour m'avoir prévenue que _notre _petite sœur était morte, car si il ne m'avait pas téléphoné tu ne me l'aurais pas dit, n'est-ce pas?'' rétorqua Kristin en séchant furieusement les larmes.

Steve se demandait si il fallait qu'il intervienne ou les laisser dans leur querelle familiale.

''Si tu n'avais pas suivi ce type louche de l'autre côté d'Hawaï, tu aurais été au courant mais tu as préféré délaisser ta propre famille pour tes activités idiotes...'' s'exclama l'aîné d'une voix hystérique.

''Chérie, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour cela, on devrait rentrer. Calmes-toi.''

''Non, je ne vais pas me calmer. Elle ne peut pas débarquer comme cela, et faire comme si de rien était.''

''Comment est-elle morte?'' questionna Kristin en regardant Steve.

''On lui a tranché la gorge!'' répondit sa sœur à sa place. ''Qui sait ça doit être David tiens, ton amateur d'armes blanches!''

''Je t'interdis de le mêler à cela.'' fit sa sœur d'une voix dure.

''Qui c'est ce David?'' demanda Steve, intrigué.

''David Kent, c'est un très bon ami à moi et je peux vous assurer qu'il ne serait pas du genre à faire ça.''

''Vous avez le moyen de le contacter, on n'écarte aucune piste.''

''Je vais le faire, il est sur l'île également.'' répondit Kristin en allant appeler son ami.

''C'est quelqu'un de dangereux, il a déjà fait de la prison et il semble qu'il veuille entraîner ma sœur dans sa spirale infernale.'' murmura Isabella à Steve.

(…)

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

''Alors du nouveau, Max?'' demanda Danny, accompagné de Chin.

Max venait juste de finir de coudre la victime, il regarda ses _invités _et sourit à Danny.

''C'est bien la blessure à son cou qui l'a tué. L'autopsie a révélé de nombreux contusions sur ses avants-bras, ses jambes.''

''Comme si elle a tenté de se défendre contre quelqu'un.'' comprit Danny. ''Je me demande comment une étudiante, qui était censée être à l'université, se retrouve dans une savane et très mal en point.''

''Tu as appris quelque chose sur la marque qu'elle a à son épaule?'' demanda Chin.

''Ça a bien été marqué au fer rouge, le scanner a montré qu'il s'agissait d'un symbole?''

''Quel genre de symbole?'' s'enquit le lieutenant Williams.

Max alluma son ordinateur et leur montra l'image scanné, il s'agissait d'une marque qui avait la forme d'une fleur.

''C'est quoi?'' ft le blond.

''Hey bien cela lieutenant c'est une rose, je ne sais pas quelle est sa signification mais cela a quelque chose à avoir avec son meurtre.'' répondit le légiste.

(…)

_**Quelques temps plus tard...salle d'interrogatoire**_

''Écoutez je ne sais pas ce que cette folle a pu dire sur moi, mais je n'ai pas touché à un seul cheveu d'Ana. Je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps avec Kristin, et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une attirance pour les armes blanches que c'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'étais de l'autre côté de l'île à ce moment-là.''

''On vérifiera ton alibi.'' dit Steve en regardant Kono qui venait d'entrer. ''Du nouveau?''

''Charlie n'a rien trouvé sur le mystérieux objet que pouvait tenir la victime, mais Max a trouvé quelque chose intéressant.''

''D'accord, je vais aller voir et est-ce que tu peux raccompagner monsieur?''

Kono hocha la tête et raccompagna David dehors, celui-ci remarqua que Kristin l'attendait et alla la voir.

''Tout va bien?'' demanda-t-elle, les yeux rouges.

''Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...'' rétorqua le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras. ''On devrait y aller, je vais louer une chambre et tu pourras te reposer.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se laissa traîner dehors par son ami.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaît. ^^ Faites le moi savoir et à bientôt. ;-)**

**Bisous...Bisous...Stella**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_''Kris' tu dois m'aider d'accord, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi!''_

_La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix féminine l'appelait, elle s'affola lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre d'hôtel mais dans un immense jardin. Elle regarda au loin et eut l'impression de voir sa sœur, alors elle se mit à courir derrière l'apparition._

_''Ana, ne t'en vas pas!'' pleurait-elle alors qu'elle trébuchait._

_Un silence, puis elle sentit un souffle sur son corps et elle leva les yeux pour voir que sa sœur était debout devant elle._

_''Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû t'en empêcher mais j'ai été bête!''_

_''Non Kris' c'était de la mienne, c'était moi la fautive mais je ne t'en blâmes pas. Écoutes, je n'ai que quelques temps devant moi et je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance.''_

_Sa sœur hocha la tête et écouta attentivement sa petite sœur._

_''Tu dois te préparer Kristin, elle arrive pour toi et comme pour moi, elle ne te lâchera pas.''_

_''Qui arrive? C'est la personne qui t'as tué, dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait?''_

_''Elle me voulait** moi **et maintenant c'est **toi** qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''_

_Un silence puis Ana prit sa sœur par les épaules et une lumière les enveloppa tous les deux. _

Kristin se réveilla en sursaut, ses pupilles brillaient dans le noir, d'une couleur rose, et elle se leva. Elle regarda l'heure, il était neuf heures et elle soupira en s'allongeant. Elle ne se rappelait pas mais elle avait fait un rêve étrange, n'arrivant plus à dormir, la jeune femme alla prendre un bain en évitant de déranger David qui dormait.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain toute détendue et elle remarqua que son ami était réveillé.

''J'ai rêvé d'Ana, mais je ne me souviens plus exactement ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je suis sûre d'une seule chose, c'est que son meurtrier est une femme.'' fit la jeune femme en prenant son sac à dos, son portable et son trousseau de clefs.

''Où est-ce que tu vas?'' demanda David.

''Voir le commandant MacGarett, je crois qu'il peut m'aider...''

''...je viens avec toi.'' coupa son ami. ''Je n'ai pas envie que tu affrontes tout cela seule.''

''Tu as été mon mentor, plus un ami, alors il est temps que je me débrouilles seule et que je retrouve la salope qui a tué ma sœur.''

Sur un sourire, elle ouvrit la porte et disparut de la vue de David. Kristin démarra sa moto et après avoir mis son casque, démarra rapidement si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas les deux voitures noires qui la suivaient. Ce fut au bout de plusieurs mètres qu'elle remarqua qu'on la suivit et, loin de s'inquiéter, elle accéléra. Pourtant l'une, des deux voitures, accéléra et vint barrer le chemin à la jeune femme qui fut projetée par terre. Sous le choc, elle entendit son poignet gauche craquer et jura qu'il était cassé. Pourtant, elle se releva en regardant les personnes qui sortaient du véhicule et l'autre voiture restait au loin.

''Vous avez failli me tuer!'' s'exclama-t-elle en voyant un homme baraqué sortir du véhicule, il avait le crâne rasé et un horrible tatouage recouvrait son crâne, c'était l'image d'un aigle ou peut-être même un vautour.

''Vous êtes bien Kristin James?'' demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas et prit les jambes à son cou, malheureusement le mastodonte réussit à la rattraper et à la maîtriser. La jeune femme essaya de se débattra, mais il était beaucoup trop fort et, d'ailleurs, son poignet lui faisait hyper mal.

''Tu bouges et t'es morte, petite garce...'' murmura l'homme à son oreille.

Kristin le vit faire signe à l'autre individu qui sortait du véhicule, il tenait dans sa main un couteau dont la lame était plaquée or.

''Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?'' demanda-t-elle en voyant l'homme au crâne rasé prendre l'arme.

''On va voir si vous êtes aussi doué que vous le dites.'' fit l'homme en forçant la jeune femme à se lever. ''Tu vois cette lame, elle est unique car comme tu vois elle faite d'or. Sur la terre, il n'y a que deux comme ça: l'une est là avec moi, mais l'autre ta sœur nous l'a volé. Où est-t-elle?''

''C'est vous qui l'avez tué? Pour un putain de couteau.''

Pour toute réponse, l'autre la gifla et elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Kristin lui lança un coup de genou puissant dans l'entre-jambe et elle se releva avant de l'asséner un autre en pleine face. L'autre individu intervint mais la jeune femme le maîtrisa d'un seul coup, elle remercia mentalement les heures d'entraînement avec David. Elle monta vite sur sa moto, grimaçante de douleur et fonça le plus vite possible; la voiture qui se trouvait à des mètres de là se mit à la suivre. Elle ne vit pas tout de suite la voiture derrière elle, ce n'est lorsque celle-ci la percuta sur le côté qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on la poursuivit. La jeune femme essaya de sa main gauche, une grimace sur le visage, de prendre son téléphone et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas de casque à ce moment-là, elle l'avait laissé sur le lieu de l'accident.

_**''Sur une échelle de un à dix, à combien t'es dans la merde?'' demanda la voix de son interlocuteur.**_

''Un million David! Je crois que ce qui s'en aient pris à ma sœur me poursuive!'' s'exclama Kristin en accélérant, elle avait largement dépassé la limite de vitesse si bien qu'une voiture de police la remarqua et se lança aussi à son trousse. ''Génial les flics aussi ont une dent contre moi.''

_**''Dis-moi où tu es?''**_

''Je sais pas, j'ai le tournis et je crois que cet enfoiré m'a poignardé également. Écoutes si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, j'aimerais que tu saches que ça a été un honneur d'avoir été ton élève.''

_**''Arrêtes de dire des...!''**_

Mais Kristin avait déjà raccroché, pestant contre les deux voitures qui la poursuivait et tout d'un coup la voiture noire percuta la voiture de police. Celle-ci fit une envolée avant d'atterrir devant Kristin, ce qui valut à celle-ci de rentrer dedans avec sa moto et il eut une explosion. La voiture noire passa près de l'accident et une vitre baissa.

''Je vais devoir trouver cette dernière lame moi-même.'' fit une voix féminine.

Ensuite, la vite remonta et la voiture détala.

(…)

_**Hôpital d'Oahu**_

''Préparez la salle d'opération, nous avons une blessée grave: de nombreuses brûlures aux avants-bras, une fracture au poignet, et une entaille profonde dans l'abdomen. Elle souffre également d'une forte hémorragie et elle présente de nombreux contusions. Vite!'' s'exclamait le médecin, qui prit en charge Kristin.

David entra à son tour dans l'hôpital, il avait suivi l'ambulance et suivait aussi le brancard qui transportait son amie.

''Docteur, est-ce que Kristin va s'en sortir?''

Le médecin soupira avant de le calmer, mais il avait cet air résigné comme si il était sûr que la jeune femme n'allait pas s'en sortir.

''Je ne peux pas me prononcer, pour l'instant mais restez calme je m'occuperais de votre amie.''

Il planta David là et alla rejoindre ses collègues dans la salle, il se prépara et passa la porte.

''Son état est stable, il est primordiale de stopper l'hémorragie avant que cela ne la nuise.'' fit l'un de ses collègues.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils recousirent la plaie profonde de la jeune femme mais un long bip inquiétant se fit entendre.

''On la perd, amenez les défibrillateurs!'' s'exclama le médecin.

On apporta l'imposante machine, il prit les deux objets et commença à mettre du gel sur.

''Prêts? Chargez! (…) Aucune réaction, augmentez! Prêts? Chargez!(...)Augmentez! Prêts? Chargez!''

Le bip se fit toujours entendre, il s'avoua vaincu.

''Heure du décès?'' demanda-t-il.

''Neuf heures cinquante-cinq.''

Il hocha la tête avant de sortir annoncer la nouvelle à David, qui était en train de faire les cents pas.

''Est-ce qu'elle va bien Docteur?'' demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

''L'hémorragie était trop importante, je suis désolée mais votre amie est morte.''

''Non...'' fit David, brisé car il n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Il s'affala dans un siège et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

''Est-ce qu'elle avait de la famille?'' demanda le médecin.

''Oui, une sœur. Je vais la prévenir.'' répondit l'autre homme en séchant ses larmes.

(…)

''Steve, j'ai eu un appel de la sœur de notre victime, Isabella Tomas, son autre sœur a eu un grave accident et elle est morte.'' fit Chin entrant dans le bureau du patron.

''Quoi?'' s'exclama le Seal, confus. ''Ça s'est déroulé quand?''

''Elle est morte à l'hôpital d'Oahu à neuf heures cinquante-cinq, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit qu'un simple accident. Deux sœurs mortes en même pas quarante-huit heures, ce n'est pas un hasard.''

''Tu as raison, je vais me rendre à l'hôpital et appelles Max.''

Son ami hocha la tête avant de sortir, Steve secoua la tête: quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

''Steve, attends!'' l'interpella Kono.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?''

''J'étais en train d'éplucher des informations sur la famille de la victime, il se trouve que Isabella n'était pas la fille légitime de monsieur Rick James, il l'a juste mise à son nom.''

''C'est invraisemblable, si tu trouves d'autres choses préviens-moi.''

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de se remettre à ses activités.

(…)

_**Quelques instants plus tard, à l'hôpital **_

_''Tu dois te préparer Kristin, elle arrive pour toi et comme pour moi, elle ne te lâchera pas.''_

_''Qui arrive? C'est la personne qui t'as tué, dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait?''_

_''Elle me voulait** moi **et maintenant c'est **toi** qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''_

Kristin ouvrit subitement les yeux, elle avait l'impression de submerger d'un sommeil sans fin. La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'hôpital, plusieurs infirmières s'activaient autour d'elle.

''Excusez-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?'' demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

Une des infirmières la regarda un instant, puis elle se mit à hurler interpellant ses consœurs et Clara sursauta se demandant ce que cette femme pouvait bien avoir.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?'' s'exclama une voix masculine, c'était le docteur. ''Oh mon dieu!'' dit-il en regardant Clara qui était maintenant assise.

''Quelqu'un peut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ici, et comment je suis arrivée là?!'' cria-t-elle.

Le médecin regarda sa montre et s'approcha lentement de Kristin, qui le regardait d'un air suspect.

''Il est dix heures trente mademoiselle.'' fit-il.

''Et alors?'' demanda la jeune femme, qui n'arrivait plus à comprendre.

''Cela signifie que vous étiez morte pendant trente-cinq minutes.''

Kristin écarquilla les yeux, elle était morte?!

(…)

''Comment ça ''elle était morte''?! s'exclama Isabella, criant presque sur le médecin. ''Comment un médecin comme vous peut travailler dans un hôpital?''

''Madame je suis désolée, mais en tant que médecin et homme poli, je vous jure que votre sœur ne présentait plus aucun signe vital. Nous l'avons déclaré morte, ce n'est pas une erreur mais je dirais plutôt un...''

''_miracle..._'' fit David dans un souffle.

''Je devrais m'asseoir.''

Ignorant le fait qu'il n'appréciait guère particulièrement la jeune femme, David lui porta un soutien car tous deux ressentaient à présent la même chose.

''Est-ce qu'on pourra la voir?'' demanda-t-il.

''Pour l'instant, elle subit plusieurs tests car on veut être sûr qu'elle n'aura pas d'autres problèmes de santé. Ne vous en faites pas, nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte sans aucune séquelle.''

Le médecin s'en alla, et au même moment le commandant Steve MacGarett entra et vit deux personnes encore sonnées.

''J'ai appris la nouvelle pour votre sœur, je suis désolé mais je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...'' fit-il.

''Je ne crois pas que c'est le bon moment...''fit David. ''...les médecins ont du commettre une erreur, Kristin est encore vivante.''

''Attendez, elle est encore en vie? Je suis confus là.''

''Moi aussi d'ailleurs, elle se serait miraculeusement réveillée après trente minutes je ne sais où. Ça ne m'a jamais étonnée d'elle d'ailleurs, elle est trop déterminée pour se laisser mourir de cette sorte. Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais prendre un café, vous en voulez?'' dit Isabella.

''Non merci.'' refusa poliment Steve.

David n'en voulait pas aussi et resta avec le commandant.

''En sortant de l'appartement, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait passer vous voir mais, en route, elle a eu des problèmes avec des voitures qui la poursuivaient.'' déclara-t-il.

''Savez-vous pourquoi elle voulait me voir?''

''Je ne sais pas si c'est à prendre au sérieux, ou si vous croyez en ses choses mais elle s'est réveillée ce matin en répétant que l'assassin de sa sœur serait une femme. J'ai voulu l'accompagner mais elle avait refusé, résultat: elle se retrouve avec de nouveaux problèmes.''

Steve avait écouté attentivement les paroles de son interlocuteur, mais il ne pouvait pas se baser sur le fait que Kristin avait une intuition. Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche et le montra à David qui blêmit un peu, ce que le lieutenant commandant remarqua.

''Est-ce que tout va bien?'' s'enquit-il.

''Oui, je vais bien.'' se ressaisit David. ''Où est-ce que vous avez vu cela?''

''C'était un dessin marqué au fer rouge sur l'épaule d'Ana. Ça vous évoque quelque chose?''

David secoua la tête avant de s'asseoir, bien sûr qu'il savait d'où sortait ce dessin mais il n'allait pas mêler ce brave homme là-dedans. Steve allait lui demander quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verres cassés et des cris provenant d'un couloir, il prit son arme et accourut vers l'une des chambres.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?'' demanda-t-il en voyant la fenêtre brisée.

''Elle s'est enfuie, la patiente s'est presque envolée par la fenêtre.''

''Qui?''

Au même moment, David et Isabella arrivèrent.

''Kristin James!''

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Note de l'auteur: **

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'essaie de progresser pour poser les bases de l'histoire.**

**À plus, bisous...bisous...Stella**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cet hôpital, elle se sentait étouffée comme si elle se sentait observée. Kristin ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de sauter par cette fenêtre, mais c'était son instinct qui la poussait à agir de la sorte. Elle repensait à ce que ce médecin lui avait dit, elle ne pouvait pas être morte et revenir à la vie quelque temps après! Quoique il existe des phénomènes semblables dans le monde...

_''Elle me voulait__** moi **__et maintenant c'est __**toi**__ qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''_

Cette voix...c'était celle de sa petite sœur et c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller. De plus, il y avait cette rage dans son corps qui demandait à exploser, il fallait qu'elle retrouve la personne qui avait tué sa sœur...elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'Isabelle soit aussi en danger. La jeune femme courra longtemps, mais elle ne se fatiguait pas car elle était trop déterminée pour s'arrêter. En moins de vingt minutes, elle arriva devant la chambre d'hôtel mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa clé. Alors, prise d'une petite folie, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Kristin savait qu'on allait se lancer à sa recherche, alors elle ne devait pas traîner. Elle sortit des vêtements propres et passa vite directe sous la douche. La jeune femme voulait à tout prix enlever cet horrible odeur d'hôpital sur elle, tout en profitant, elle repensa à ses dernières heures et un nouveau sentiment s'empara d'elle...la vengeance envers ceux qui ont fait cela à sa petite sœur, qui avait toute sa vie devant elle.

Après quelques minutes, elle se dépêcha de sortir car elle savait que David n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait toujours été malin, une qualité qu'elle admirait chez lui et elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante mais il fallait qu'elle disparaisse et que les gens – qui en avaient après elle – croyaient qu'elle était morte...mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle examina ses blessures et se fit quelques bandages, pourtant elle ne ressentait plus aucune douleur ou gêne ni à l'intérieur de son corps.

Kristin enfila un jeans et une veste noir par dessus un débardeur, elle fouilla ensuite dans les affaires de David dans l'espoir de trouver une casquette, ce qu'elle trouva une minute plus tard. Elle trouva aussi un peu d'argent et une arme dont le chargeur était plein.

''Cela va beaucoup m'aider!'' s'exclama-t-elle avant de se volatiliser.

(…)

''Cette enquête commence sérieusement à m'intéresser!'' résonna la voix de Danny Williams, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'hôtel où logeaient temporairement David et Kristin. ''C'est la première fois que j'entends parler des gens qui ont le pouvoir de revenir à la vie quand cela leur chante, et qui disparaissent juste après, en sautant par la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôpital.''

''Moi ça me frustre plus qu'autre chose, tout cette enquête me semble confuse et je suis sûre qu'on en a pas encore terminer.'' rétorqua Steve.

Ils accompagnaient David, car ce dernier avait pensé que son amie pourrait se trouver dans leur chambre pour se cacher. Malheureusement, elle ne s'y trouvait pas et toute la chambre avait été retourné comme si quelqu'un recherchait quelque chose de précieux...vraiment très précieux.

''Elle est passée ici!'' s'exclama David à Steve, pendant que Danny analysait les alentours. ''Elle a laissé ses vêtements d'hôpital dans la salle de bain, si elle a fait cela c'est qu'elle ne veut pas être retrouvée.''

''Et vous n'avez aucune idée d'où elle peut bien aller se cacher? Quelque chose comme une planque ou un endroit qu'elle affectionnerait particulièrement?'' demanda Steve.

''Ici, il n'y a rien qui puisse l'intéresser mais je suis sûre qu'elle est partie chercher des réponses. Kristin est une fille têtue et quelque peu rancunière, alors si quelqu'un essaie de la tuer, elle voudra savoir pourquoi et ne reculerait devant rien pour le savoir.''

''Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait faire une bêtise? Si c'est le cas, elle ne doit pas faire justice toute seule et blesser des innocents dans le processus. C'est contre la loi.''

David fit un rire mesquin avant de secouer la tête, avant de s'approcher du lieutenant.

''Je connais cette fille mieux que vous, je sais ce qu'elle peut endurer et je suis sûr que ces traumatismes qu'elle a subi en même temps l'a infecté plus que tout, alors je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle fasse une bêtise.'' dit-il avant de reculer. ''Et maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais essayer de trouver où elle a pu bien aller.''

Sur ces mots, il disparut de la vue de Steve MacGarett tandis que Danny revenait voir son ami.

''Ce type m'a l'air louche, dis à Kono de creuser son passé. Quelque chose me dit qu'il nous cache encore quelques petits secrets.'' déclara Steve en soupirant. ''On ne trouvera rien d'important ici.''

''D'accord.'' dit Danny, en sortant son portable.

Son regard se posa sur une photo des trois sœurs James, qui se trouvait par terre, et la prit. _Où est-ce que tu as pu bien aller Kristin James?_

_**''Ana était quelqu'un d'assez timide et réservée et je croyais qu'elle était à l'université d'Oahu comme elle me l'avait dit. Elle étudiait les arts contemporains, et voulait travailler dans un musée.'' **_

''Danny, je crois savoir où elle se trouve!''

(…)

''Bonjour, est-ce que je peux vous aider?''

Kristin sursauta avant de se retourner et de voir un étudiant portant un ordinateur et une paire de grosses lunettes. Elle en jugea qu'elle était tombée sur un de ses petits génies d'université, et elle lui fit un sourire.

''Est-ce que tu connais Ana James?'' demanda la jeune femme avec un brin d'espoir.

''Oh Ana, oui c'était une amie gentille et c'est triste ce qui lui est arrivée. Elle été vraiment aimée ici.'' répondit le garçon. ''Tu la connaissais?''

''Oui, c'est ma...euh, c'était une de mes amies également...séparées par la distance. Lorsque j'ai appris, je suis venue ici pour me recueillir un peu.'' mentit Kristin, une larme à l'œil.

''Je suis vraiment désolé, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...''

Il ne put continuer car une sirène de police se fit entendre, et Kristin leva les yeux au ciel.

''Oui, je pense que tu peux m'aider...'' répondit-elle en sortant son arme discrètement, puis elle la pointa vers le jeune étudiant qui écarquilla les yeux. ''Si tu fais un faux pas je tire, maintenant tu vas faire comme si on était potes et tu vas m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre d'Ana.''

''Oui...oui...mais ne me faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît!''

''Je ne te blesserais pas, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me montrer sa chambre et je te lâcherais.''

Ils se mirent à marcher dans la direction que l'inconnu montrait, tandis que la voiture de Danny se garait sur l'allée du campus. Kristin et son otage entrèrent dans la cité du campus, montèrent trois étages et se rendirent dans un couloir où tout au bout se trouvait une porte fermée.

''Tu es bien sûre que c'est sa chambre?'' demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle essayait de l'ouvrir avec une épingle à cheveux.

''Oui...'' murmura le jeune garçon en tremblotant.

Kristin soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte et intima à l'étudiant de rentrer, ensuite elle ferma la porte derrière elle. La chambre de sa petite sœur était en parfaite état et bien rangée, trop au goût de Kristin qui trouvait cela louche.

''J'aimerais que tu me rendes un dernier service, et je te laisserais partir. Si je baisse mon arme, tu ne t'enfuiras pas n'est-ce pas?''

''Non, je le promets.''

''C'est bien. Comment tu t'appelles?'' demanda Kristin en rangeant son arme.

''Ian.'' souffla-t-il.

''Eh bien Ian, peux-tu surveiller l'accès à la porte pendant que je fouillerais? Tu peux bien faire cela pour moi...'' elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait effrayé, elle se sentit un peu coupable.

Il hocha la tête et elle se mit à chercher un quelconque indice qu'aurait laissé sa sœur, une adresse ou une lettre. De plus, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps car elle savait que la police se trouvait sur le campus...la recherchant. Elle se pencha sous le lit et trouva une boite en carton, le plus étrange était qu'il y avait son nom écrit dessus...les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle ouvrit la boite. Il y avait une lettre, un ordinateur ainsi qu'une étrange et longue boite marron avec une rose gravée dessus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ce fut un choc et quelques pensées confuses de son esprit s'éclaircirent.

_**''Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire?'' demanda-t-elle en voyant l'homme au crâne rasé prendre l'arme.**_

_**''On va voir si vous êtes aussi doué que vous le dites.'' fit l'homme en forçant la jeune femme à se lever. ''Tu vois cette lame, elle est unique car comme tu vois elle faite d'or. Sur la terre, il n'y a que deux comme ça: l'une est là avec moi, mais l'autre ta sœur nous l'a volé. Où est-t-elle?''**_

_**''C'est vous qui l'avez tué? Pour un putain de couteau.''**_

_Pourquoi ils l'ont tuée pour cette lame? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale?_

''Je crois que quelqu'un arrive.'' fit Ian, sortant Kristin de ses pensées.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de trouver un sac à dos dans lequel elle pouvait mettre ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Chose fit, elle enfila le sac sur son dos et intima à Ian de s'enfuir...il semblait hésitant mais sans alla quand même. Kristin ouvrit la fenêtre de la chambre dans le but de sauter, mais une voix la stoppa net.

''Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça petite garce!''

Elle se retourna et vit le même homme qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital, il était horrible et avait une lueur meurtrière dans son regard.

''Tu te souviens de moi, n'est-ce pas? En arrivant ici j'étais surpris de te trouver là, je croyais que tu avais crevé à l'hôpital mais je vois que tu es assez forte pour tenir un sacré choc. Mais le seras-tu face à moi?'' déclara-t-il, en sortant une arme.

''Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu, on est deux mon ami!'' s'exclama Kristin en sortant également son arme. ''Avant même que tu n'appuies sur cette détente, je t'aurais déjà planté une balle entre les deux yeux. De plus, tu n'es pas assez bête pour tirer avec deux flics qui se baladent ici.''

''Donnes-moi la lame et je te laisserais peut-être la vie sauve, je sais que tu l'as dans ton sac. Tu n'as pas à savoir ce qu'elle cache, tu me la donnes et on est quittes...''

Kristin essuya furieusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, avant de tirer deux fois dans la jambe droite de l'inconnu. Des cris se firent entendre. Sous la douleur, il lâcha son arme et Kristin la récupéra avant de donner un puissant coup de poing en plein visage de l'homme.

''Ça c'est pour ma petite sœur espèce de connard!''

Elle sortit alors par la fenêtre et fit attention de ne pas réveiller de suspicion, elle vit les deux lieutenants coururent vers la source du coup de feu et elle en profita pour s'échapper.

(…)

''J'appelle une ambulance!'' s'exclama Danny, alors que Steve examinait les forces vitales de l'homme étendu dans la chambre d'Ana.

Il était inconscient et sa jambe perdait beaucoup de sang, de plus, il avait le nez cassé.

''C'est elle qui a fait ça, elle a presque tuée un homme et on va devoir l'arrêter.'' soupira le commandant, en voyant son ami revenir. ''Les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées comme cela, il faut prévenir sa famille.''

Le regard de Danny se posa sur la boite en carton ouverte, et alla l'examiner en voyant le prénom de Kristin écrit dessus.

''Je crois qu'elle a également récupéré ce qui se trouvait dans cette boite, il va falloir qu'on examine toute la chambre.''

''OK appelles Max, je vais examiner les alentours et voir si je trouve une trace de cette jeune femme.''

À peine eut-il mit les pieds dehors, Steve sentit une pression dans son dos et il n'eut pas à réfléchir car il savait que c'était une arme.

''Vous avez une arme sur vous commandant?'' fit la voix de Kristin à son oreille. ''Ah la voilà!'' s'exclama-t-elle ensuite en sortant l'arme de Steve de son étui. ''Maintenant vous allez avancer jusqu'à votre voiture sans faire un faux pas, ou je blesse quelqu'un.''

''Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas! Tu as déjà tiré et blessé quelqu'un...''

''Il l'a mérité, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué sur la route! Je ne fais que lui rendre la pareille, c'était un mauvais garçon. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas seule dans cette affaire.'' rétorqua Kristin. ''Maintenant vous allez monter dans cette voiture et nous emmenait dans un endroit où nous pourrons parler tranquillement.''


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

''Comme ça vous ne vous enfuirez pas!'' s'exclama Kristin en menottant Steve au volant, alors qu'il démarrait.

''Vous savez que vous pouvez être jeté en prison pour ce simple délit?'' fit le commandant, il essayait de la raisonner mais elle semblait déterminée dans ses actions.

''On a tué ma sœur, et ceux qui me recherchent veulent également ma mort, donc je n'ai rien à perdre.'' rétorqua la jeune femme, en regardant si son arme était bien chargée. ''Je ne me reposerais pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas vengée, et que je découvre ce qui se cache derrière toute cela.''

''La police enquête déjà sur le meurtre de votre sœur, il y autres d'autres moyens de faire justice et celui que vous avez choisi n'est pas le bon.''

''Quand on s'amuse à faire mal aux gens que j'aime, il n'y qu'une seule justice et c'est la mienne.'' fit Kristin. ''Arrêtez avec vos discours moralisants, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que je l'ai décidé car vous me seriez d'une aide précieuse.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous attendez moi?''

Kristin serra la longue boite dans ses mains, avant de lever le regard et de regarder Steve.

''Aidez-moi à trouver les vrais coupables, et je me rendrais à la police ensuite. Pas de coups bas, pas de trahison.'' déclara-t-elle.

''Comment savoir si ce n'est pas un coup bas?''

''Vous devez me faire confiance sur ce coup-là...'' dit la jeune femme, avant de tendre la main. ''Votre portable.''

Il lui indiqua sa poche d'un signe de la tête, elle glissa la main pour sortir le téléphone de la poche avant de le balancer sur la route, le pauvre objet s'écrasa en mille morceaux.

''Question de prudence.'' dit-elle en voyant le regard offusqué de Steve. ''Je vous en rachèterais un autre...''

''Je vous emmène où?''

''Continuez de rouler, je vous indiquerais la route à prendre.'' répondit-elle avant de prendre l'ordinateur qui était dans la chambre d'Ana.

''Bien sûr...'' soupira-t-elle en voyant qu'il y avait un mot de passe, sa petite sœur n'était pas aussi bête que cela.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' demanda Steve, en quittant la route du regard.

''Un ordinateur.'' répondit la jeune femme d'un air très concentré.

_Que pouvait bien être le mot de passe de sa sœur?_

Elle sentit le regard du policier sur elle, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de fermer l'ordinateur.

''Bien. Cela appartenait à ma petite sœur et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose là dedans qui pourrait m'aider, je pense qu'elle est tombée sur quelque chose de grave et qu'elle s'en ai mordu les doigts. Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle était trop curieuse. D'ailleurs, c'est tellement devenu une habitude que je l'ai appelé...'' fit Kristin avant réaliser quelque chose et de rouvrir son ordinateur.

La jeune femme pianota quelque lettres sur le clavier, et comme par miracle le mot de passe était correcte. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un seul dossier sur l'ordinateur et cela l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si précieux dans cette ordinateur qui aurait pu coûter la vie à Ana? Ne voulant pas prendre de risques, elle copia le fichier sur une clé usb avant de la ranger dans sa poche...question de précaution.

''Il y a quelque chose qui cloche...'' dit Steve en regardant dans le rétroviseur. ''Je jure que cette voiture nous suit depuis qu'on a quitté l'université.''

Kristin jeta un regard par derrière et vit en effet la même voiture noire, un 4x4 qui les suivait et elle aurait juré que c'était l'une des voitures qui l'avait suivit le jour de son accident.

''Tournez à gauche à la prochaine intersection, on continuera le chemin à pied.'' fit Kristin en rangeant l'ordinateur dans son sac. ''Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance?'' demanda-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux bruns.

Il aurait du dire non, mais il voyait qu'elle semblait très déterminée à retrouver les coupables et c'était son rôle d'arrêter les responsables.

''Oui.''

Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre...si?

(…)

''Oh mon dieu'' s'exclama Isabella en détournant le regard du corps d'Ana. ''Je ne peux pas la voir comme ça.'' pleura-t-elle dans les bras de Mikael.

''Tout va bien se passer.'' lui murmura son mari à l'oreille.

''Non...NON! Tout ne va pas bien se passer, j'ai une sœur qui a disparu et l'autre qui est morte. Ne me dis pas que tout va bien se passer.'' cria Bella avant de sortir de la morgue.

Kono qui se trouvait avec eux, lança un sourire d'excuse à Mikael qui soupira.

''Il faudra lui laisser du temps, c'est très dur pour elle de traverser tout cela. Mais elle a de la chance de vous avoir.'' fit la jeune femme. ''Vous devriez la rejoindre.''

''Merci pour tout.'' dit Mikael avant de se lancer à la recherche de sa femme.

Il la trouva près de la machine à café, les larmes aux yeux et s'énervant contre l'appareil. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle baissa le regard un peu honteuse de son comportement mais il l'aimait trop pour vouloir se disputer avec elle. De plus, elle avait besoin de lui et lui d'elle.

''Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus...''

''Allez viens là.'' fit Mikael, en la prenant dans ses bras. ''Tu peux crier sur moi autant que tu le veux, je souhaite juste que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi et que je te soutiendrais toujours.''

Loin de là Kono les regarda, un sourire au lèvres, tandis que Chin vint la rejoindre.

''Alors, toujours pas des nouvelles du boss?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Malheureusement non, son portable n'émet plus de signal et je n'ai pas pu localiser sa voiture.''

''Tu penses qu'il s'est fait kidnappé, je ne pense pas que Steve serait le genre de personne à se laisser faire facilement.''

''C'est justement cela qui m'inquiète, on attend quelques heures et si on n'a aucune nouvelle on se lance à sa recherche.''

''Allez viens! On doit interroger l'individu qui se trouvait dans la chambre universitaire d'Ana James.''

(…)

''Monsieur Ross est dans un état stable, mais il faudra éviter de le brusquer.'' fit le médecin à Kono et son cousin. ''On vous laisse une demi-heure.''

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait l'homme qui avait attaqué Kristin, il avait l'air très mal en point mais ses yeux étaient ouverts...comme si il savait qu'on allait l'interroger.

''Monsieur Ross, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser et considérant que vous êtes un criminel potentiel, cela vous bénéficiera de nous répondre.'' fit Kono.

''Tout ce que tu veux ma jolie rookie...'' murmura l'homme, en haussant difficilement les sourcils.

''Que faisiez-vous dans la chambre d'Ana James? Vous savez qu'elle a été assassiné et que cela fait de vous notre suspect numéro 1 à moins que vous coopérez.'' déclara Chin, remarquant que sa cousine était agacée.

''Je n'ai pas tué cette garce, même si j'aurais aimé le faire.''

Cette réponse prit au dépourvu les deux agents, qui se regardaient l'incompréhension sur le visage.

''Pourriez vous être plus précis?'' demanda Chin.

''Vous savez les gens ont tendance à ne croire que ce qu'ils voient, mais quelques fois ils sont stupides.'' répondit monsieur Ross avec un sourire.

''Vous risquez la sentence maximale pour avoir tué cette pauvre jeune fille, alors dites-nous qui l'a tué et on pourra trouver un arrangement.'' fit Kono, en s'approchant de l'homme.

Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un sourire vicieux, mais Kono ne fut pas dupe et plaqua sa main sur la jambe blessée de l'homme qui étouffa un bruit sourd.

''Je n'ai rien entendu.'' fit-elle en appuyant de nouveau. ''Je déteste devoir me mettre en colère, alors dites-nous qu'est-ce que vous vouliez à Ana James?''

''OK OK ça va, lâchez-moi! Donnez moi un stylo et une feuille.''

Kono lâcha la jambe de l'homme, et lui donna une feuille ainsi qu'un stylo que Chin lui avait tendu. L'homme se mit à dessiner quelque chose grossièrement, avant d'inscrire des coordonnées en bas ainsi qu'un signe étrange. Son travail terminé, il tendit la feuille à Kono qui la lit mais tellement elle était concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas l'action de l'homme.

''Non!'' s'écria Chin.

Mais il était trop tard, l'individu s'était déjà enfoncé le stylo dans la gorge.

(…)

''Pourquoi un centre commercial?'' s'exclama Steve en entrant dans l'immense bâtiment.

''Ici, y a pleins de gens et je ne risque pas de me faire attraper.'' répondit Kristin. ''Et j'ai quelque chose à faire ici également, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Ils ont dû remarquer que je n'étais pas morte et ils veuillent finir le travail.''

''Mais de qui vous parler?''

La jeune femme ne put répondre car des coups de feu se firent retentir, des cris se firent entendre et elles virent deux individus coururent vers eux. Elle voulait prendre son arme mais Steve l'en dissuada, car il y avait beaucoup trop de civils.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?'' s'exclama-t-elle.

''On n'a pas le choix, il faut courir.'' fit le commandant en lui prenant la main.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à courir pour éviter les deux tireurs qui essayaient de les repérer. Kristin et Steve réussirent à s'échapper par la porte de service et par l'issue de secours. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient gardés les poubelles et ils s'arrêtèrent de courir.

''Je pense qu'on les a semés, il faut juste qu'on aille...''

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Steve avait attrapé les menottes qui se trouvaient dans sa poche arrière et l'avait menotté à un grillage qui se trouvait là.

''Non, mais ça ne va pas!'' s'exclama-t-elle. ''Détachez-moi tout de suite!''

''Pas avant de m'expliquer tout ce qui se passe ici. Pourquoi ils en ont après vous?''

''Oh je sais pas, peut-être que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander car j'étais trop occupée à sauver ma peau.'' répondit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. ''Si on reste ici, on va se faire tuer et je ne peux pas permettre cela. Pas avant de découvrir ce qui se trame ici!''

''C'est exactement ce que je veux, mais selon des méthodes légales...''

''Vous avez toujours été comme ça, toujours à vouloir tout contrôler il faut apprendre à se relâcher quelque fois.'' demanda Kristin avec un grand sourire.

Mais son sourire s'effaça en voyant que Steve était en train de fouiller dans son sac, il tenait dans sa main l'étrange boite qui contenait la deuxième lame.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est?'' demanda-t-il en l'ouvrant.

''La cause de la mort de ma sœur.'' répondit-elle, en détournant le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voit ses larmes, mais le Seal n'était pas bête et il la comprenait.

''Donc on a tué votre sœur et on est à votre poursuite pour cette lame? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si importante? À part le fait qu'elle soit en or...''

''Attention!'' s'exclama la jeune femme.

Steve n'eut pas le temps de réagir car il reçut un énorme coup à la tête et il s'écroula.

''Hum c'était plus facile que prévu, cet idiot nous a facilité la tâche.'' dit l'un des individus, avant de donner une gifle à Kristin. ''Tu croyais que tu allais nous échapper aussi facilement.''

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier et s'exclama:

''Préviens Mademoiselle Thorne, dis-lui que sa marchandise va être livrée! On amène également un invité!''

Sans ajouter un autre mot, il asséna un coup aussi à Kristin qui s'évanouit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard! Je n'oublie pas cette fanfiction ni les autres! J'avais le bac et comme je suis en L, je devais préparer mes oraux. Je suis également contente de voir qu'il y en qui lisent ma fiction et ça me pousse à écrire. Je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas les 10 chapitres. :) À bientôt**_

_**Bisous, bisous...Stella**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Un énorme grincement fit ouvrir les yeux à Steve, qui grimaça en sentant une douleur forte à l'arrière de la tête. La personne qui l'avait assommé ne l'avait pas raté, car il avait l'impression d'avoir été dans les vapes pendant longtemps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui et, qui avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, de plus elle était attachée par des chaînes et le commandant se rendit compte qu'il était également attaché.

''Enfin vous êtes réveillé!'' s'exclama la jeune femme. ''Je commençais à devenir folle à parler toute seule. Pas que j'aime pas parler toute seule...'' continua-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle faisait tout pour détendre l'atmosphère car elle était un peu trop nerveuse de ce qui allait se passer.

''Où est-ce qu'on se trouve?'' demanda le Seal, en se redressant.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre, où on pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans les tuyaux et il y avait une forte odeur qui planait dans l'air. De plus, on pouvait voir des rats courir par-ci et là et la jeune femme frissonna car elle détestait ce genre d'endroit.

''Moi qui pensait mourir agréablement, je suis mal barrée.'' soupira-t-elle et Steve la regarda d'un air perplexe. ''Quoi?''

''Comment vous faites pour rester aussi calme?'' demanda-t-il, car il était impressionné par son self contrôle.

''Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'à l'intérieur, je suis loin d'être calme.'' répondit la jeune femme en regardant partout, il faisait un peu sombre et seul le bruit de l'eau qui coule les tenait compagnie. ''Il faut essayer de sortir d'ici, mais je ne vois aucune issue.''

''Avec ses chaînes, qui nous maintiennent prisonniers, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse aller quelque part.''

''De toute façon, si on se retrouve ici c'est entièrement de votre faute. J'avais un plan et vous avez tout gâché, j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous faire confiance.''

Steve la regarda intensément avant de prendre la parole, mais le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvre les interpella tous les deux. Kristin vit deux silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux, elle remarqua que l'une des personnes était une femme et elle était accompagnée du gars qui l'avait frappé. L'inconnue portait une combinaison en cuir noir ainsi que des bottes hautes, elle eut un sourire narquois en regardant Kristin.

''Je pense qu'une présentation s'impose, n'est-ce pas?'' demanda l'inconnue, d'un air enjoué.

''Sans blague...'' marmonna Kristin.

L'inconnue sembla l'entendre et s'avança vers elle, puis elle s'accroupit devant Kristin et lui fit un sourire avant de lui donner une gifle.

''Ça c'était pour m'avoir compliquée les choses ces derniers temps!'' s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix hargne.

''Mademoiselle Thorne, voulez-vous que je m'occupe de cette garce?'' fit l'homme, qui l'avait accompagnée.

''Non, j'aimerais m'occuper d'elle personnellement comme je l'ai fait pour sa petite sœur.'' répondit-elle avec un sourire et pour toute réponse Kristin lui cracha au visage.

''Enlèves-moi ces chaînes et je serais ravie de te démolir la face.''

Pour toute réponse, Serena Thorne exclama de rire et se leva avant de mettre les mains sur les hanches.

''Je dois te dire que je suis assez impressionnée par ta force, cela ne m'étonne pas que ta petite sœur a pu tenir longtemps.'' dit-elle avant de reprendre d'une voix dure. ''Je ne laisserais pas cela se reproduire une deuxième fois. Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarasser de toi, mais avant un petit test s'impose n'est-ce pas?''

Elle fit un signe à son garde du corps et celui-ci alla détacher Kristin tout en la gardant attacher par les mains.

''Je fais quoi de l'autre?'' demanda-t-il et pour la première fois, Serena sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Steve.

''Hum, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui une fois qu'on en aura terminé avec elle.'' déclara-t-elle avant de sortir.

''Non attendez!'' s'exclama Kristin. ''C'est entre vous et moi, laissez-le partir...''

''Tu penses que je suis bête ou quoi? Il a vu mon visage et je n'ai aucune pitié pour les gens, tu devrais le savoir maintenant après l'horrible torture que j'ai fait subir à ta petite sœur.''

Kristin se mordit la langue pour éviter de faire éclater sa colère et empirer la situation, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour sortir Steve et elle d'ici même si elle doit subir les pires tortures.

''On va bien s'amuser toutes les deux, mais d'abord tu vas dormir un peu.''

Kristin ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais elle reçut un coup à la tête et elle s'évanouit.

(…)

''Toujours pas de nouvelles de Steve?'' demanda Kono en rentrant au QG.

''J'ai lancé quelques recherches, mais c'est sans issue! On dirait qu'il a totalement disparu.'' répondit Chin.

''Moi j'ai quelque chose!'' s'exclama Danny, qui venait d'arriver avec une clé usb. ''J'ai réussi à obtenir les vidéos des caméras de surveillance de l'université, sur l'une d'elle on voit quelque chose d'intéressant.''

Ils visionnèrent, tous les trois, les images que Danny avait ramené et sur une séquence on pouvait voir Steve entrer dans sa voiture accompagné d'une jeune femme – qui se trouvait être Kristin James.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille?'' s'exclama Kono. ''Il est clair que le boss a été kidnappé...''

''Steve n'est pas du genre à se laisser kidnapper aussi facilement, il y a sûrement quelque chose d'autre. Et pour ce qui est de ce cher monsieur Ross?'' fit le lieutenant Williams.

''Il s'est suicidé après nous avoir écrit cela.'' répondit Kono en tendant la feuille à son ami. ''Tout ce qui a du sens pour moi, ce sont ces coordonnées mais le reste c'est du pur charabia.''

''J'ai déjà vu cette rose quelque part...'' murmura Danny. ''C'était gravé sur l'épaule d'Ana James. Je crois qu'on a faire à une secte...'' Ses deux amis le regardèrent. ''Quoi?''

Kono allait rétorquer quelque chose mais son portable sonna et elle alla répondre tandis que Danny observait de plus près les symboles dessinés par monsieur Ross.

''C'était le HPD, il y a eu des coups de feu dans un centre commercial dans la capitale et on y aurait aperçu Steve et Kristin James qui étaient poursuivis par deux hommes armés.'' fit Kono en revenant. ''Je m'y rends.''

''Je t'accompagne, Danny vois si tu trouves encore quelque chose sur ce symbole moi je pense que tout cela est lié.'' ajouta Chin.

''D'accord!''

(…)

_**''Tu dois te préparer Kristin, elle arrive pour toi et comme pour moi, elle ne te lâchera pas.''**_

_**''Qui arrive? C'est la personne qui t'as tué, dis-moi ce qu'elle te voulait?''**_

_**''Elle me voulait moi et maintenant c'est toi qu'elle veut. Je suis désolée mais tu ne dois plus cacher qui tu es!''**_

Kristin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, elle étouffa un grognement car c'était la deuxième fois qu'on la frappait en une journée et elle commençait à en avoir marre. Il lui fallut deux minutes pour comprendre qu'elle était attachée sur une table en pierre – par les pieds et les mains.

''Je vois que tu es réveillée, j'aurais été déçu que tu manques le début des festivités.'' fit son interlocutrice.

Elle leva le regard pour voir sa geôlière, qui était occupée à faire chauffer quelque chose.

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi? Pourquoi vous avez tué ma sœur? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de lame?''

''Chut c'est trop de questions, une chose à la fois.'' sourit Serena, en se dirigeant vers elle. ''Est-ce que tu crois à la magie? Bien sûr que non, aucun esprit rationaliste ne croit aux phénomènes qui dépassent le naturel mais vois-tu c'est pourquoi des gens comme toi finissent mal. Ces deux lames, pour lesquelles ta sœur est morte, ont la propriété de rallonger l'espérance de vie. Hum à ta mine, je vois que tu ne comprends pas donc je vais te faire simple. Si je te tue avec l'une de ses lames, je gagne le nombre de vies que tu aurais dû vivre et je reste jeune durant ce laps de temps. Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu le temps d'expérimenter, tu veux que j'essaye avec toi?''

''Je vais me passer de cela, je veux juste savoir pourquoi avoir tué ma petite sœur?''

''Dommage collatéral.'' répondit simplement Serena en allant récupérer ce qu'elle faisait. ''Je peux te dire que je t'ai admiré, après tout ce que par quoi tu es traversée...quelque chose me dérange: comment tu t'en ai sortis après l'accident de la route?''

''Va te faire foutre!'' s'exclama Kristin.

Serena s'approcha avec le fer chaud et Kristin écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qui allait se passer.

''C'est exactement le regard qu'avait ta sœur lorsque je l'ai torturé, crois-moi ça va être amusant.''

Elle posa le fer chaud sur le bras droit de la jeune femme qui se mit à hurler, tellement la douleur était forte et elle éclata d'un rire dément. La chose qu'elle ne vit pas, c'était que les pupilles de Kristin étaient devenus roses avant de redevenir normales.

''Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à l'accident? Comment as-tu fait pour tenir aussi longtemps?! J'attends des réponses! Crois-moi, je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais et là tu regretteras de ne pas être morte bien avant.''

''Va te faire foutre!'' fut tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et Serena recommença le petit jeu en marquant Kristin au fer chaud.

(…)

Les cris de la jeune femme se résonnaient dans tout le bâtiment, si bien que Steve pouvait les entendre et cela lui était insupportable. Il n'aimait pas sentir les gens souffrir et les cris de Kristin lui donnaient une impression d'impuissance. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire car il était fermement attaché et il se rendit compte que la chance n'était pas avec lui lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des gardes de Serena – il avait également une arme.

''Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire?'' demanda le commandant. ''Si jamais vous la...'' il ne put continuer car il venait de recevoir une balle qui effleura sa cuisse droite et il étouffa un bruit. La blessure ne semblait pas grave, mais il fallait quand même y jeter un œil.

''Vous n'êtes pas en état de parler...vous ne le serez plus jamais.'' déclara son interlocuteur avant de pointer, de nouveau, l'arme vers Steve. ''Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance commandant.''

L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'il ressentit une énorme douleur à la tête et il s'évanouit, et pour cause derrière lui se trouvait David Kent avec une batte de base-ball. Il était en sueur et sa mine était affreuse, mais il avait dans ses yeux une détermination farouche car il voulait à tout prix sauver Kristin, elle comptait beaucoup pour lui. David jeta la batte sur le côté et fouilla l'homme en vue d'une clé pour libérer Steve – chose qu'il fit immédiatement.

''Comment vous nous avez trouvé?'' demanda Steve en se frottant les poignets.

''J'ai des sources.'' répondit tout simplement son interlocuteur, avant de s'interrompre car il venait d'entendre les cris de Kristin.

''On doit faire quelque chose...'' dit le Seal, en ramassant l'arme de son ''bourreau''. Il analysa également ses fonctions vitales et remarqua qu'il était encore vivant.

''On doit le faire bien! Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre la vie de Kristin en danger, Serena est beaucoup trop dangereuse.''

''Comment vous connaissez le prénom de cette femme?''

David ne répondit pas et se mura dans son silence, c'était une histoire beaucoup trop longue à expliquer et il ne voulait pas que Steve se mêle de cela. De plus, cela ne regardait que Serena et la famille James et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas se mêlait de ça mais c'était sans compter sur Steve qui le plaqua contre un mur.

''Pourquoi vous faites tant de mystères? Comment connaissez-vous cette femme?''

''Écoutez, il est clair que vous ne m'appréciez pas mais je ne sais rien. Je peux uniquement vous dire que si je ne sauve pas Kristin il va y voir d'autres victimes, nous devons arrêter Serena.''

Des nouveaux cris se firent entendre et Steve soupira:

''Je vous suis.''

(…)

''Supplies-moi d'arrêter et je le ferais.'' fit Serena d'un air sadique. ''Tu n'as pas à endurer tout cela.''

''Lorsque je parviendrais de me libérer, je te jure que tu vas me le payer et tu regretteras de t'en être pris à moi.''

''Hum il semble que tu es plus coriace, j'ai dû me tromper sur ton compte mais je sais comment te faire céder.'' dit-elle avant d'aller chercher quelque chose, elle revint avec une lettre à la main et Kristin remarqua que c'était la lettre que sa petite sœur avait écrite et qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de lire. ''Pour tout te dire, j'ai lu cette pathétique lettre et je peux te dire qu'elle avait les mots...j'ai été touché.''

''Ça m'étonne d'une garce comme toi, libères-moi!'' cria la jeune femme en se débattant, pour compte le lien qui lui serrait la main gauche commençait à céder.

''Dis-moi tu aimerais savoir ce qu'elle a voulu dire dans cette lettre, je me trompe? Alors dis-moi comment tu as fait pour survivre ces derniers jours? J'ai tué ta sœur avec une rapidité étonnante mais toi tu sembles t'être accroché à vivre...DIS LE MOI.''

L'adrénaline monta au corps de Kristin et elle réussit – comme par miracle – à libérer sa main gauche et cela surprit Serena, qui attrapa la tige de fer chaud et voulut attaquer Kristin. Celle-ci s'empara de l'arme malgré qu'il était extrêmement chaud, Serena fut sous le choc en voyant les pupilles roses de la jeune femme et Kristin en profita pour lui donner un coup en plein visage et elle tituba lâchant la lettre qu'elle tenait.

''Garce!'' s'exclama Serena, alors que Kristin avait réussi à se libérer.

''Il y a un problème maîtresse?'' demanda un garde qui avait accouru, il pointa immédiatement son arme sur Kristin mais Serena l'arrêta.

''Ne la touches pas, elle est à moi!'' déclara-t-elle avant de tendre les bras. ''Je suis tout à toi, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te venger de ce que j'ai fait à ta petite sœur? Si tu savais comment j'ai savouré cet instant, voir l'étincelle de vie disparaître de son regard! Voir tout ce sang coulait de sa jolie petite gorge! Une idiote en moins dans le monde!''

C'était trop pour Kristin qui lâcha sa barre de fer et rua sur Serena pour lui asséner des coups, mais l'autre jeune femme évitait chaque coup avec aisance et en profita pour en donner pleins à Kristin.

''Tu te bats comme une fillette? Au moins Ana, elle, savait se battre!''

''Ne prononces pas son nom!'' s'écria Kristin avant de donner une énorme gifle, qui vit valser Serena sur le mur d'opposé.

''N'intervenez pas!'' s'exclama Serena à son garde, qui avait toujours son arme pointé vers Kristin. Cette dernière avait récupéré la longue barre de fer – que Serena avait utilisé pour la torturer – et s'approcha d'elle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?'' demanda-t-elle, toujours à terre et elle avait la bouche en sang. ''Tu vas me tuer?''

''Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'en empêcher?'' fit Kristin, s'apprêtant à donner le coup de grâce mais des coups de feu se firent entendre et elle se retourna. Son ''bourreau'' profita de l'occasion pour sortir une des lames en or et la lui planta dans la cuisse avant de s'enfuir – non sans récupérer la lame.

Kristin allait se lancer à la poursuite mais elle fut arrêter par quelqu'un l'appelant et elle se retourna pour voir David – accompagné de Steve qui boitait un peu; elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

''Est-ce que ça va? Es-tu blessée?''demanda-t-il en la détaillant, il pouvait voir les nombreuses marques de brûlures que Kristin avait. ''Oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu vas bien?''

''Je suis vivante.'' répondit tout simplement. ''Vous allez bien?'' demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Steve et il hocha la tête. ''Bon tout le monde va bien alors, moi je vais à la recherche de cette garce.''

''Non Kris' il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici et de revenir avec du renfort. On n'a pas de contact avec l'extérieur, alors faut sortir d'ici!''

''Où est-ce qu'on est ici?'' demanda Kristin. ''Comment t'as réussi à entrer?''

''On se trouve dans des sous-terrains, pas très loin du centre. Il va falloir suivre les tunnels pour sortir d'ici.''

''Bien sors-le d'ici, moi je me lance à la poursuite de cette folle-dingue.'' déclara la jeune femme.

''Ne fais pas ça, tu risques de te faire tuer.'' fit David en tenant le bras de son amie fermement, et elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

''Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas? On dirait que tu ne veux pas que je la tue.''

''Alors c'est ça tu vas la tuer? Tu n'es pas comme elle Kris'!''

''OK, je ne sais pas ce que tu me caches et je m'en fous si tu ne veux rien me dire. Mais je vais te dire quelque chose, Ana est morte à cause d'elle et je ne partirais pas d'ici sans l'avoir vengé. Et si l'un de vous m'en empêche, je n'aurais aucune pitié.'' dit-elle avant d'arracher son bras et de s'enfuir en courant retrouver la meurtrière de sa sœur.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Note de l'auteur:**_

_**Voila ce cinquième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plu :3 n'hésitez pas à commenter et me dire ce qu'il vous plaît ou pas. Dans le prochain chapitre, un secret sera révélé et il y aura de l'action et de l'action. Cette histoire va maintenant entrer dans sa dimension surnaturelle, avec de la magie et tout et on va découvrir le mystère autour des pupilles roses de notre héroïne.**_

_**À plus, bisous bisous Stella **_


End file.
